


DRABBLE: Just A Girl (Draco/Severus)

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's a petite flower and should be treated as such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DRABBLE: Just A Girl (Draco/Severus)

**DRABBLE:** Just A Girl (Draco/Severus)  
 **FANDOM:** Harry Potter  
 **PAIRING:** Draco/Severus  
 **RATING:** PG-13  
 **WORD COUNT:** 216 words  
 **SUMMARY:** He's a petite flower and should be treated as such.  
 **A/N:** Written during Drabble-a-go-go with satindolls based on music prompts. Inspired by No Doubt's 'Just a Girl'.

 

Draco's lace corset rode high under his dusted nipples and his hair fell flat on his head, brushing his bare shoulders. The pink heels Severus had ordered for him to wear, were too high for his liking but foregoing the fishnets, he chose lace thigh-high white stockings and stared at his reflection for several long minutes before turning to walk out of the small loo in Spinner's End.

Severus sat in his high-backed chair, the decanter of Scotch on the dark oak table beside his chair, his long fingers wrapped around the large snifter. Swirling it idly, his eyes locked on Draco's, he smirked.

"Fishnets not to your liking?"

"They're black Severus," Draco replied, his hand on his hip.

"And?" Severus asked, an elegant eyebrow raised.

"Did my father not teach you anything?" The boy replied defiantly.

"Careful," Severus warned.

Rolling his eyes, the young Death Eater approached his mentor, set his legs wide apart and with his hands on his hips said, "Black and pink was so yesterday, I'm a girl of distinction!"

"Are you?" Severus crooned, the smirk back on his lips.

"Lace only for this petite flower," he said summoning long white gloves.

"Lace for the Prima Donna you mean," Severus replied, setting the victrola to play. "Now, about that show you promised."


End file.
